


За высокой травой

by thunder_witch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bees, M/M, Retirementlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_witch/pseuds/thunder_witch
Summary: Очень важно разговаривать со своими пчёлами.





	За высокой травой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overgrown Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215842) by [Square_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange). 



> Перевод также опубликован на моей страничке на "Книге Фанфиков": 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6422251

Шерлок полюбил её с того дня, когда впервые встретил. Джон увидел это, заметив, как смягчились черты его лица и потеплел его взгляд, а сам он продолжал стоять неподвижно и спокойно, позволяя напряжению оставить его тело, растворившись в удовлетворённом вздохе. Он смотрел на неё сквозь сетку улья, наблюдал, как её работники окружали её пухленькое тельце, источая безумную энергию. Он назвал её Мартой. 

Они оба вместе работали, создавая их общий сад. Джон рядками посадил кустики клубники и ухаживал за старым кустом боярышника. Шерлок рассадил душистые цветы лаванды и розмарина по клумбам и настоял на том, чтобы позволить клеверу разрастись по всей лужайке перед их домом. Потом его почти никогда не скашивали. 

***

В первый год улей Марты дал совсем небольшой урожай, на следующий год — немногим больше, а на третий — они собрали так много мёда, что у них закончились банки. 

Их сад выглядел немного запущенным и неухоженным, но он по-прежнему был любим и здоров. 

Кухонный стол располагался прямо напротив окна в сад. Каждое утро Шерлок завтракал, сидя за ним, и смотрел сквозь заросли высокой травы, ведущие к улью Марты. Джон сидел совсем близко возле него. Их руки, пережившие вместе не одно приключение, соединялись в одно целое, стоило им покончить с завтраком и прочитать утреннюю газету. Гудение крошечных пчелиных крылышек за окном, выходящим в летний полдень, звучало совсем как песни о любви. 

***

Джон предложил ему выйти за него в августе, на закате одного дня, когда солнечный свет догорал в небе последними жёлтыми красками, а воздух становился свежее от вечерней прохлады. Шерлок прильнул к его плечу и засопел в шею, впитывая следы его пота, оставленного честной усердной работой, и наполняя лёгкие запахом срезанных листьев, оставшихся в его волосах. Сквозь пелену, застлавшую ему глаза, он увидел пчелу, возвращавшуюся домой после трудового дня, но остановившуюся на полпути, чтобы сделать глоточек из душистой веточки лаванды, цветущей поблизости. 

— Джон предложил мне выйти за него, — рассказал он ей. 

***

Несколько лет спустя как-то после полудня они вылезли из автомобиля прямо под облако удушающе тяжёлого воздуха, обещавшего вскоре разразиться проливным дождём. Джон остановился напротив двери и как раз искал ключи, когда заметил, что Шерлок, не последовав за ним, направился прямиком к задней части дома. 

Держа дистанцию, Джон последовал за ним и увидел его среди высокой травы, идущего в сторону улья Марты. Шерлок скинул пальто, расстелил его на участке, почти лишённого клевера, и, сгорбившись, сел.

Джон прислонился к заборчику у террасы и смотрел, как плечи его мужа сотрясаются от переполняющего его горя. 

Они только что вернулись из больницы, и Шерлок должен был поделиться со своими пчёлами последними известиями.

***

Очень важно разговаривать со своими пчёлами. Королева должна слышать о каждом важном событии, произошедшем за день. Они — семья, но их очень легко оскорбить. Если королеве не сообщить что-то важное, она может обидеться и навсегда покинуть улей, забрав всех его обитателей с собой. 

Именно по этой причине однажды холодным утром на рассвете в середине марта Джон продирался сквозь заросли высокой травы, чтобы добраться до улья Марты. Его глаза опухли от слёз, а дыхание прерывалось. Комок в горле почти лишил его способности говорить, но разобравшись с ним и решительно настроившись, Джон кивнул самому себе и опустился на влажную от росы траву. Несколько пчёл вылетело из своего дома и с любопытством загудело вокруг него. 

— Шерлок. Он... Прошлой ночью он умер во сне. 

Одна из пчёл опустилась на тыльную сторону его ладони. Они рассматривали друг друга; Джон — сквозь слёзы, застилающие глаза.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем пчела улетела прочь. 

***

Со временем сад зарос и клевер поглотил его.  


End file.
